Steve Fuller
Steve Fuller was a minor character in Emmerdale Farm in 1988. He was the man whom had an affair with Dolly Skilbeck which eventually lead to her divorce from husband Matt Skilbeck. Steve was a lumberjack who initially showed interest in the tree plantation at Home Farm and locked horns with Jack Sugden over it. In June 1988 Steve left for a job in Scotland but in November he was killed by a falling tree. Steve was played by Gregory Floy. Biography Backstory Steve Fuller grew up in Gloucestershire, the youngest of 3 brothers. Steve was a lumberjack and surveyor of trees. He travelled around a lot, spending time in Canada. 1988 In April 1988 Steve Fuller was called to inspect the woodland on Home Farm land. Joe Sugden and Alan Turner wanted to cut down hundreds of the trees to raise money to pay off their mortgage on Home Farm. Steve clashed with Jack Sugden over it as Jack thought the trees belonged to the village, not Joe and Turner. But Joe Sugden and Turner said they need to raise the money to keep Home Farm above water, to keep villagers in jobs, and if that meant cutting down a few acres of trees then so be it. Steve started to become friendly with Dolly Skilbeck, wife of Matt Skilbeck. Steve flirted with Sandie Merrick and Phil Pearce became jealous. Him and Steve almost came to blows. In May 1988 Crossgill burned down and Dolly was grief stricken as she had many hopes and dreams for the place. Matt was secretly pleased as he was happy in their barn conversion at Emmerdale Farm. This distanced Matt and Dolly and she started becoming friendly with Fuller. Fuller and Dolly even ended up sleeping together. Fuller stayed at the forresters cottage in the village. Reverend Donald Hinton saw Dolly going into the cottage, and Matt was worried she was sleeping with Fuller. In the end Steve Fuller got a job in Scotland and he finished with Dolly, and left the area in June 1988. By November he was back in the area again, working in Kelthwaite as a head lumberjack. On the 24th November, a tree was being felled and it fell towards Steve and crushed him to death. Dolly was horrified when she heard the news on the radio. Steve was said to be in his early 40s. Dolly grieved for Steve and this just expedited her divorce from Matt. Memorable info Birthday: Inbetween 1945 and November 1948 Died: 24 November 1988 Cause of Death: Killed by a falling tree Full Name: Steven Fuller Appearances 1988 *Episode 1238 (7th April 1988) *Episode 1239 (13th April 1988) *Episode 1240 (14th April 1988) *Episode 1241 (20th April 1988) *Episode 1242 (21st April 1988) *Episode 1245 (4th May 1988) *Episode 1246 (5th May 1988) *Episode 1247 (11th May 1988) *Episode 1248 (12th May 1988) *Episode 1249 (18th May 1988) *Episode 1250 (19th May 1988) *Episode 1251 (25th May 1988 *Episode 1252 (26th May 1988) *Episode 1253 (1st June 1988) *Episode 1254 (2nd June 1988) *Episode 1255 (8th June 1988) *Episode 1256 (9th June 1988) *Episode 1257 (16th June 1988) *Episode 1258 (23rd June 1988) *Episode 1305 (7th December 1988) (flashback) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1988. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:Lumberjacks. Category:1988 deaths. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Births circa 1947 Category:Memorable guest characters